


Time with You

by 9billiongay



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Masamune and King as the Ultimate Wingmen? Perhaps, Owen and Toby are basically the mom friends of the group, Zeo is a disaster gay, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9billiongay/pseuds/9billiongay
Summary: Zeo is in love with his best friend, Toby. After Toby tells Masamune and Zeo that his recovery in the hospital is over, he invites the two of them over to his house for a celebration party. Unfortunately for Zeo, his dreams of spending time alone with Toby are ruined when he finds out that there are more people at the party than he expected.





	Time with You

**Author's Note:**

> So uh hey. This is my second fic so the writing is still a little shaky. Anyways I've been rewatching beyblade (specifically, metal masters) for a while now and I was just thinking about how much I love Zeo and Toby's dynamic. Originally this was supposed to be a lot shorter, like a quick drabble or one-shot or whatever it's called. When I was drafting this out, I only wrote down like 8 or 9 bullet points which would've probably come up to no more than 1K words. But then I decided to add a few additional characters, and, well, one thing led to another, and now here we are. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the fic!

“Oh hey guys! Good to see you here!”

Toby waved at the sight of his best friends, Masamune and Zeo, running toward him. Toby was standing just outside of his hospital room as his two friends dashed to the end of the hall.

“Hey Toby!” Masamune yelled, waving rapidly. “How have things been for ya?”

“What's the good news all about?” Zeo asked. “You're out of your wheelchair already! What else could be better than that?” 

“My doctor said that I can go home now!” Toby exclaimed. “My recovery is officially complete.” 

Those were words Zeo never would've expected to hear this in his life, and yet he just heard them loud and clear. A single tear rolled down Zeo’s eye, and he quickly wiped it away, hoping that Masamune and Toby wouldn't notice him crying.

“Wahoo!” Masamune shouted. “This is so great! Now we can do all sorts of fun stuff together! Just like old times!”

“Yeah, just like old times,” Zeo said. Now Zeo could spend more time with his best friend Toby. He always stopped by every day after school to check up on Toby for a few hours, but now they could do other things, like have beybattles, take a walk in the park, or go out for a drink, to name a few ideas. The possibilities were endless!

“So what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?” Toby asked.

“I think we should hang out at your house, Toby!” Zeo said.

“That's ridiculous,” Masamune argued. “Every time we hang out at someone's house, it's always Toby’s!”

“It's basically the only option we have!” Zeo said. “My parents are on a business trip right now and your room is a whole mess. I think I'd die if I stepped in there one more time.”

“Guys, guys, it's okay!” Toby said. “It's no big deal for me, really. I'm totally fine with it.”

“Then it's settled,” Zeo said. “See you guys tomorrow!”

“See ya!”

\---

Zeo was up just about all night, thinking about Toby and what tomorrow would hold for the two of them. Tomorrow would be a good day for him to really catch up with Toby, especially since they could talk for a longer period of time than they did while Toby was still at the hospital. Though Zeo’s parents weren't home, the thought of Toby alone was enough to keep him company. Zeo closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next day came by quicker than expected. Though considering Zeo only got 3 hours of sleep, that probably wasn't very surprising. He slammed his alarm off. When Zeo saw it was 9:15 am, he jumped out of bed and went to brush his teeth. He dashed back to his room and stopped at his closet to pick out what clothes he would wear today. Zeo tossed out a bunch of clothes until he found a black leather jacket. He decided to put the jacket over his purple t-shirt, put on his black skinny jeans and black boots, and ran out the house. 

“Hey Zeo!” Toby yelled, just a few feet away from Zeo’s doorstep. “Over here!”

“Hey Toby!” Zeo said, running up to Toby. “What's up?”

“I should ask you the same thing,” Toby said. “What's up with the fancy getup?”

“Oh, it's nothing really. This is what I usually wear, isn't it?”

“Well, yeah, but something about the way you dressed today seems...different from all the other days.” Toby looked up and down at Zeo. “Maybe I'm just imagining things.”

“Maybe so,” Zeo said. “I really do appreciate you going out of your way to walk me to your house. That's really kind of you!”

“Oh it's nothing!” Toby said. “It's the least I can do to repay you for all the hospital visits.”

Zeo smiled. “Let's get going before Masamune loses his shit or whatever.”

“Yeah, true,” Toby agreed, “let's get going.”

Zeo and Toby walked together side by side. The walk to Toby’s house was a little tiring, but as long as Zeo was walking with Toby, he didn't mind so much. Zeo really enjoyed walking and talking with Toby. He loved the way Toby talked about his special interests, the way he smiled, his cute little laugh...Zeo would be a fool to deny that he was mad in love with Toby.

Zeo checked his watch as he and Toby arrived at the house. Time sure does fly when you're daydreaming about your crush, Zeo thought as he saw the time was 10 am.

“Well, we're here,” Toby said. “After you, Zeo.”

“No, I insist,” Zeo said. “After you, Toby.”

“Well, if you insist,” Toby said, “I suppose I can't say no.” Toby opened up the door and Zeo followed.

“Oh hey Zeo!” Masamune shouted. “What's poppin’?”

“Hey Masamune,” Zeo said. “How’s it going?”

“Oh you know. Just chillin’, hanging out in the living room. The food here's really good! Toby’s mom is, like, the best cook ever!”

“That's great to hear.” Looking at the empty chip bags scattered across the floor, Zeo added, “I see your addiction to junk food and the like hasn't changed much.” 

“Yup! You know it!”

This is gonna be so good! Zeo thought. With just the three of us here, I can ignore Masamune and just talk with Toby. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can ask him out and we can start a relationship...

“Oh there you are, Owen!” Masamune exclaimed. “What took you guys so long to get me my chips?”

“Well, I got your chips,” Owen started, “but Brad and Bruce went missing, so I had to go find them. If you're tryna point fingers, blame them!”

“Not my fault that Bruce locked the basement doors so we couldn't get out!” Brad exclaimed. 

“It was an accident, okay!” Bruce yelled. “I didn't mean to lock us out. Geez.”

I didn't know that Toby invited Owen, Brad, and Bruce too! Zeo thought. Now my plan to ask Toby out is ruined!

“Wait, is everyone here?” a familiar voice asked.

“Yeah,” Masamune answered. “You can come out now, King!”

“Yahoo!” King shouted, coming out of the bathroom. “What's brackin’ bitches?!”

This was the worst possible outcome for Zeo. Not only was the rest of the Team Dungeon squad here, but Masamune's stupid boyfriend, King, was here too. Masamune was wild enough on his own, but King usually brought out the worst in Masamune. 

“Oh, we got the whole squad up in here, I see,” King yelled. 

“You already know what the fuck going on!” Masamune replied. “Whole squad on that real shit.”

“Well, since we're all here,” Toby announced, “we can go to my room!”

Everyone walked upstairs to Toby’s room and gasped in awe when they saw the size of the room. There was so much space in the middle, enough space for all of them to lie down on the floor. Masamune and King rolled all over the floor for a good three minutes before eventually getting tired.

“We're going to go ahead and get this party started,” Toby declared. “Does anyone have any suggestions?”

“Truth or dare,” Masamune and King declared. 

“Absolutely not,” Zeo stated. “You know exactly what happened the last time we played that, Masamune. You had way too much sugar and went batshit crazy.”

“So I had 75 grams of sugar all in one sitting!” Masamune shouted. “What's your point?”

“Do you realize how much sugar that is? That's like twice the number of grams you're supposed to have in a day!”

“It says the average intake is roughly 120 grams, so I'm good. And what's the point of truth or dare if you're not gonna take a few risks?”

“This is so sad,” King sighed, “can we shit?”

“Absolutely not,” Zeo said.

“C’mon guys, stop arguing and just have a fair vote or something!” Owen interrupted. “Sometimes you guys are so immature, I swear.”

“All in favor of truth or dare,” Masamune yelled, “raise your hand!”

Everyone except Zeo raised their hand.

“Well, it looks like truth or dare wins by a landslide,” King said with a smug smile on his face. “Sorry Zeo.”

Zeo let out a deep sigh. He just hoped that the game wouldn't go to shit, but he knew that just wasn't possible for a game like truth or dare, especially not with people like Masamune and King involved. 

“I'll start us off,” Toby declared. “Bruce, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“When was the last time you took a shower?”

“Like, three days ago or so.”

“Damn bitch, you live like this?” King asked. “That's mad nasty.”

“Well if it makes you feel better, I clean a little bit and put on some deodorant. Getting up to take a real shower can get tiring sometimes, you know?”

“Fair,” Owen said. “Gross, but fair.”

“Hey Brad,” Bruce asked, “truth or dare?” 

“Dare. Duh.”

“I dare you to lick one of your toes.”

“Done.” Brad pulled up his big toe and licked the tip of it.

“Ew! That's nasty!”

“A dare is a dare.” Brad shrugged as he wiped off the spit from his toe. “Bruce may or may not have a foot fetish. Noted. Owen, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Are you sure you don't wanna do a dare?”

“Positive.”

“Fine then. Who was your first crush?”

“Surprisingly, my first crush was Masamune. At first I thought he was kind of cute and he was a sensible kind of guy. Of course now I know that's not true and he's an absolute disaster.”

“And it be like that sometimes,” Masamune said.

“Speaking of Masamune,” Owen started, turning to Masamune, “truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“Let us look through your phone for two minutes.”

Masamune handed Owen his phone. Everyone else gathered around Owen as they tried to look at Masamune's gallery.

“What the fuck is this, Masamune?” Zeo asked. “You only have memes on your phone?”

“Well, I mean, yeah. What, am I supposed to have something else on there?” 

“Yes? Ugh, you're so weird.”

“This is so sad, can we reform the Ottoman Empire?” King asked.

“The what?” Zeo asked, eyes widening. 

“Oh, you know…”

“I hate both of you,” Zeo said. “I can't even begin to comprehend what's going on.”

“And it really do be like that sometimes,” King said.

“Aaaaand two minutes are up,” Masamune stated, reaching for his phone. “I'll be taking my phone back now. King, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the person to your left.”

“Wow, okay then.” King kissed Masamune on his cheek. “Masamune, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to make out with the person to your right.”

“Oh, it's so on,” Masamune said as he grabbed King’s face and kissed him softly, to which King responded with a more passionate kiss. They were at it for a good minute or two before Owen had to break them up.

“We're still playing truth or dare, you know!” Owen exclaimed. “Now's not the time to be making out, you two.”

Zeo checked his watch. Only 10:45 am? This was so painful. This truth or dare game seemed to be milder than the last game, but right now, Zeo just wanted to talk to Toby privately. 

Zeo’s hand drifted toward Toby’s hand. Zeo accidentally touched Toby’s fingertips and quickly removed his hand.

“Is something wrong, Zeo?” Toby asked with a confused and worried look on his face. “You touched my hand...are you feeling well?”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately stared at Zeo. 

“U-Umm...d-d-don't worry about it, heh!” Zeo stammered, laughing nervously. “I-It was sort of an accident, really! N-Nothing too big, heh.”

“Oh, okay then,” Toby replied. “I'm glad you're okay!”

Zeo blushed at the sight of Toby smiling. Sweat slid down his face, and his cheeks flushed a light red. How could someone be so kind and caring and cute and just perfect in general?

Masamune and King exchanged looks and smiled. They looked into each other's eyes and knew exactly what the other was thinking. Zeo had a crush on Toby and they were gonna make sure the whole world knew, one way or another. 

“Hey Zeo,” Masamune said, “truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever had a crush on anyone in this room?”

“I mean, yeah. Truth or dare, Masamune?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to shut up for the rest of the game.” Zeo smirked.

“What? That's not fair! You can't do that!”

“There's no rule that says I can't. Besides, no one wants to be playing truth or dare forever. It's already 11; we should do something else.”

“Yeah, I agree with Zeo,” Brad said. “It's a fun game, but we've been at it for a while. I'm getting bored.”

“Y'all are cowards,” King declared. “It hasn't even been that long! And no one ever asked Toby truth or dare once! That's so not fair!”

“What do you think we should do, Toby?” Bruce asked. “It is your house, after all; you're the host.”

“I don't mind so much,” Toby claimed. “We can do something else if you guys really want to. Actually, I'm not too big on truth or dare myself.”

“All in favor of quitting truth or dare,” Masamune said, “raise your hand!”

Everyone except Masamune and King raised their hands.

“I hate all of you so much,” Masamune said. “Now what?”

“We could go to the beach and swim-”

“Absolutely not,” King and Masamune said.

“That's fair,” Brad agreed.

“Why don't we go out to eat?” Owen suggested. “I can pay for all of you if you need me to.”

“That sounds great!” Toby said. “Where do you guys wanna go?”

“Taco Bell,” everyone replied.

“Taco Bell it is!”

\---

Everyone ordered three tacos and a tall cup of Baja Blast. They all watched as Masamune and King chowed down on their tacos, stuffing their faces full. Both of them reached for their drinks and gulped them down simultaneously. 

“You guys are so disgusting,” Zeo said, shaking his head in disgust. “What are you, five?”

Masamune wrapped his hand around his chin and squinted his eyes, trying to think. “Physically? No. Mentally? Yes.”

“Must be nice to be in a relationship, huh.” 

“Yup,” Masamune replied. 

“I'm still trying to figure out how you two managed to become boyfriends before I ever got one.”

“Wait, you want a boyfriend, Zeo?” Masamune asked. “You're gay?”

“You mean to tell me you didn't know I was gay? What did you think I was, straight?”

“I'll be perfectly honest with you, I totally thought you were. Guess I was kinda wrong.”

“This really proves that you never pay attention to anything around you,” Zeo said, shaking his head. “I've never flirted with any of the girls in our class!”

“Why not?” King asked. “I mean, the girls in our grade are pretty nice, too.”

“They are, but dating girls just isn't my thing. I have a few friends that are girls, yeah, but when it comes down to romantic attraction, I've always found it a lot easier to talk with guys than girls. Well, it's more than that, actually. I've been thinking about Toby for a while now. I've always seen us as great friends, a dynamic duo of some sort, but then I sorta developed a small crush on him, and one thing led to another.” Zeo turned to face Masamune. “Sorry I've always kinda excluded you from the group, Masamune. I really let my selfishness and attraction to Toby get in the way of our friendship. When I realized that I was deeply in love with Toby, I realized that I didn't like girls as much as I thought I did.”

“I see,” King said, nodding. “Interesting.”

“I forgive you, Zeo. I guess I was being a bit of a self-centered jerk,” Masamune apologized. “Sorry about that.”

“That's alright, man. We were both being self-centered jerks, but at least we both admitted it.”

“Yeah,” Masamune agreed, smiling. “And now I know you have a crush on Toby!”

Zeo’s eyes widened as he remembered what he said. Zeo put a hand over his face, trying to hide his blushing. “Ah, shit.”

Masamune jumped up and squealed in excitement. “I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!! You do like him!”

Zeo blushed even harder and covered up Masamune’s mouth. “Shut up! You can't just say stuff like that out loud.”

“I think everyone knows, Zeo,” King stated. “You kinda made it really obvious.”

“You think even Toby knows?”

“Not yet,” Masamune whispered, “’cause you're about to tell him!”

“Are you crazy?” Zeo whispered back. “I can't do that!” What if Zeo confessed to Toby and Toby rejected him? What if he stopped being friends with Toby completely? 

“C’mon, Zeo!” Masamune pleaded. “You've come all this way! I think you can do it. I'm positive.”

“Yeah, I agree,” King replied. “Who knows? Toby may even like you back.”

Toby? Liking Zeo? In Zeo’s eyes, the chances of that seemed very slim. Surely there were other guys that Toby could be interested in. Hell, Toby might not even be gay. He may be just a regular straight dude who's only into girls. That would be awful! What if Toby suddenly turned against Zeo and bashed him for being gay? Then their friendship would be ruined forever.

As they all headed back to Toby’s house, Zeo tried to think of a good way to confess to Toby, but nothing came to mind. He figured that he would just have to hope for the best and see how things went from there. 

When they arrived at the house, everyone went inside except for Zeo and Toby. Just as Toby was about to enter his house, Zeo quickly grabbed Toby’s hand. “Toby, wait!”

“Huh?” Toby asked. “What's wrong, Zeo?”

Zeo stared down at the floor, eyes wandering around and failing to meet Toby’s gaze for a few seconds. “I need to tell you something. Something that's been on my mind for a while now.”

“What's up?” Toby looked confused, tilting his head at Zeo’s sudden statement.

“I've been thinking about you a lot lately. What I mean is that you're really nice and sweet and cute and you're just...perfect in every way. And I find it really charming.” Zeo fidgeted with his hands, took a deep breath in and exhaled. “Do you wanna go out with me? Do you wanna...you know...be my boyfriend?”

“Is this what you've been worried about all this time, Zeo? I had no idea at all...I'm really sorry about that.” Toby rubbed his shoulder. “Actually, I was going to tell you the same thing. I really enjoy spending time with you, Zeo. I've liked you since, like, the first day we met, but I didn't know how to tell you. All the hospital visits were very thoughtful of you, and every day I enjoyed getting closer to you, getting to know you more, getting to love you for who you really are.” Toby’s eyes lit up, eyes shining like stars. “Those moments were special for me, and I really liked the company. I'd love to be your boyfriend.”

“Well, I guess that's settled. We're a thing now. You and I, Toby, we're...a couple, I think.”

“Yeah...a couple. I like the sound of that, Zeo.”

“W-Well...what do we do now?”

Toby just smiled, leaned in and softly kissed Zeo. Zeo returned the kiss, hands holding Toby’s cheeks. Toby released himself from the kiss after 30 seconds, and Zeo almost passed out, cheeks completely flushed.

Zeo would've never thought that he'd end up dating his best friend, and yet, here he was, doing just that. Zeo reached for Toby’s hand but quickly stopped himself and asked, “Do you wanna maybe hold hands?”

Toby nodded. Grabbing Zeo’s hand, he replied, “Yeah. I'd like that.”

The two walked inside the house and went back upstairs. When they entered the room, to their surprise, everyone cheered and clapped for them, congratulating them for getting together.

“Congrats, you two!” Owen yelled. 

“Yeah, congrats you guys!” Brad and Bruce shouted.

Zeo smiled as Masamune and King approached him and Toby.

“You did it, dude!” Masamune yelled, slapping Zeo on his back. “You're braver than any U.S. Marine.”

“Thanks, you two,” Zeo said. “This would've never happened if we didn't have that talk earlier.”

“No big, no big. I'm just returning a small favor, that's all. You helped me hook up with King, so I thought I'd help you hook up with Toby.”

“Well, it's noon now,” Toby said. “Party's over! You guys wanna hang out tomorrow or…?”

“Yeah!” Masamune yelled. “Let's meet up at my house this time!”

“Sounds good to me,” Zeo agreed. “Of course, as long as you clean up your nasty room.”

“Ok, ok, I'll clean up my room a little bit! Geez.”

“Alright, see you guys later!” Owen exclaimed. “We're going to the gym.” Owen, Brad, and Bruce walked out of the room.

Masamune looked around the room, sweating. “King and I are gonna go, uh, work out too! At King’s place. Yeah!”

“Yeah, sure,” Zeo said. “You two have fun with that.”

Zeo turned to Toby. “I've, uh, gotta go now too.”

“I can walk you to the door, if you’d like.”

Zeo smiled, blushing. “I’d like that very much.”

Toby and Zeo walked downstairs, holding hands until they got to the door. They gazed into each other's eyes before Zeo turned the door handle. “See you tomorrow, babe?”

“Yeah,” Toby whispered. “See you tomorrow, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this fic for a whole week but it didn't occur to me that I was publishing it on the first day of pride month until now! Happy pride month to all my gays, lesbians, bi people/pan people, and trans people! Hope you are at your strongest this entire month!
> 
> Also don't forget to hit that mf kudos button :)))


End file.
